Various surfaces within a vehicle passenger compartment may have a high probability of being touched by an occupant during use of the vehicle. These surfaces may also become uncomfortably hot to the touch during hot weather and due to exposure of the vehicle interior to sunlight. The interior surfaces may also become unpleasantly cold to the touch during exposure of the vehicle to cold weather. Traditional approaches (such as the deployment of a sun shade or the application of insulation to portions of the vehicle interior, for example) to temperature moderation of vehicle interior surfaces may be inconvenient for the vehicle occupant, or may be relatively expensive or impractical to implement.